Teddy's First Christmas
by PawsOfAPuma
Summary: Another Christmas for the Grey family. This time, Christian and Ana are joined by their new arrival, Theodore Raymond Grey. (In Christian's POV)
1. First Christmas Tree

**A/N:** This is just the first chapter. I need your help! Tell me some future chapter ideas I can write for Teddy's first Christmas!

...

Once again, the time of year is filled with joy and happiness... and I couldn't be happier or more proud.

My 7 month old son, Theodore, sits upon our sofa while me and my beautiful wife, Ana, begin the process of setting up our tree.

Our tree is a real one, not an artificial fake one. A Douglas fir. It smells of pine and has a rich green color.

I had Taylor draw up some paper work for us to go and actually chop down a tree in the Washington forest. Of course, Elliot came too. The big showoff.

I'd given Taylor and Gail time off. Gail wanted to introduce Taylor and Sophie to her family. They left the week after Thanksgiving so it's now going to be a little quiet around here.

Theodore coos as he plays with a candy cane. _Well, maybe not so quiet._ I'm about ready to cry tears of pure joy for this little boy. I love him so.

Ted almost can talk but he can't quite say the usual like 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' yet. Instead, it's more like sounding the word then dragging the last letter out.

He has also begun to eat solid food. I wasn't too sure about it until Dr. Greene gave us to go-ahead.

"No, Teddy!" Ana blurts out. I was about to leap into action when she simply walks over to him and takes the candy cane from him. She unwraps the plastic off the treat and hands it back to him. "Don't eat it with the wrapper still on." She giggles.

Teddy stares at the candy for a few seconds before popping it into his mouth. I just know he will have sticky hands soon. I breathe out my relief.

"Ana, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I say as I return back to decorating the tree.

"I'm sorry." She laughs as she hands me one too.

She grabs the box of silver and blue ornaments. Taking one out, Ted tries to make a grab for it. His blue eyes mesmerized by what he thinks is a new toy for him to play with.

Momentarily, I have a small flashback to my first Christmas when I was adopted by the Grey's.

Me and Grace decorating the tree.

...

"Here, look. These are ornaments for the tree."

I say the word in my head. The or-na-ments are shiny. And pretty.

"And these, these are the lights. Lights first, then we can trim the tree."

...

Ted squeals again.

I blink back to reality. _My reality._

Ted has now found the tinsel wrappings. Ana holds up a blue one and fluffs it around Teddy's head. He howls with a joyous laughter. I am in total bliss.

The tinsel land by his hands. He grabs it and manages to throw it into the air. It lands upon his waves of copper hair.

I laugh and so does Ana. Ted flicks his head side to side, making the tinsel fall off him.

The funny thing is... Teddy is surrounded by his many toys but he prefers the Christmas decorations to play with. It might be a while before he loses interest and finds something else to play with.

"Perhaps Ted would like to see his special ornament." I say. I make my way to the box of decorations and pull out a small case adored with teddy bears with blue bow ties. Opening the box, I hand Ted his ornament for him to play with. Luckily, it's a stuffed animal.

"This one is yours, Teddy Bear." Ana says in a soft voice. I inwardly laugh at the cute nickname he has gotten from us. Ted's blue eyes fixate on the new item given to him. He has a look of seriousness like the one Ana sees on me most of the time. He willingly takes it and tries to pronounce the toy name.

"Taa ba."

His teddy bear has gray colored fur, gray-ish snout and under-paws, and has a bright blue nose.

"Shall we continue with the tree, Ana?" I ask, pulling her up and kissing her nose.

"Yes." She responds and looks back at our son.

...

Our tree is finished and is as ever elegant.

Sharp green glow.

Yellow, gold lights.

Blue, white and silver tinsel wrapped around, also the ornament balls are in the same color region.

And to top it all off, a white star that has blue lights decorated around the shape.

I step back to admire our decorating skills. "Now that this over and done with, what shall we do next?"

"Oh my... Look!" Ana points behind us.

I turn to see. "What?!" I ask, thinking Ted has done something.

"No, not Ted. The windows. Outside."

She picks up our son, who is still holding his bear, and walks us over to the window. "It's begun to snow!" She squeals. "See, Teddy?"

Ted has turned his tiny body and presses his tiny hands up against the window, dropping his toy. I quickly pick it up for him.

"It's snowing, Teddy!" She bounces him in her arms.

"Saaa!" He manages to coo out.

"Seems it has been for some time." I correct. There are faint patches of white flakes gathering on the ground. "Let's give it maybe an hour or two before we go out and explore the snow."

Ted yawns, which can only mean one thing. "Time for your nap, Teddy."

"Why don't I handle this one?"

Ted is within my arms. He grips into my shirt, laying down his head to rest on my shoulder. I can feel the stickiness from the candy cane earlier. "Is there a cloth somewhere? His hands are sticky." I whisper.

Ana nods, guiding me to the nursery and takes out a couple baby wipes. She lifts Ted's hand one by one, wiping them clean while I soothe Ted's back and hum a soft melody for a lullaby.

Slowly and as gently as I can muster, I lower Teddy down, on his back and quietly pull the covers over him. I still. Our little Teddy Bear wiggle about. He whimpers. Ana is quick to calm him.

Laying her palm flat to Teddy's stomach, "Shhhh." She breathes, circling.

It settles Ted immediately.

I'll never understand Ana's natural way with him. A few months back, when Ted was born, I was afraid to pick him up in fear I would do something wrong. Now, I'm worried for letting him go.

Turning on the baby monitor, we head back out to the main room. "He'll be up within 2 hours, max. I have Ted's clothes already picked out for the outdoors."

I smile. "Nice. So what shall we do until Ted wakes up?" I have a feelings she knows.

"Mr. Grey..." She proceeds to kiss me. "Tell me about your first snow experience."

 _Not even close!_ I nearly burst out laughing.

"I could've sworn I told you this story before."

"No, I never asked you until now." She begs with powder blue eyes.

"Let's get you comfortable then, Mrs. Grey" I swing her off her feet, holding her bridal style.

...

Within a few moments, we're both cuddled together on our sofa with cups of coffee. As always, Ana has chosen tea to drink.

"Ready?"

She takes a sip of her tea.

"My first experience of snow was when I was 5 years old. Well, I haven't been in snow or played in it. There wasn't much snow in Detroit where I used to live with... _Her._ But I wasn't allowed to go outside, you know?"

Ana tenses. She resumes her hold on my hand.

"When the Grey's adopted me, they used to have me and Elliot spend time with our grandparents. I loved to go. Theodore's house was always so huge. By his house, there was, what seemed to me, a never ending forest. I'll admit, I was kind of scared at times to go into them."

She smirks.

"On this particular visit however, it was snowing. Grandmother fussed about getting me into my winter clothes that Grace and Carrick packed for me before I even thought about heading out. When we got outside, the weather was cold but the sun was out. Elliot took off diving headfirst into a big pile of snow."

"Little daredevil, was he?"

"Hey." I hold up a finger. "The amount of stunts Elliot tried to do when he was younger is an astonishment to the fact that he turned out fine."

She can barely contain from snickering.

"Anyhow, while Elliot was off doing his thing, Theodore called me over to him. He was holding a white ball in his hands. He pointed towards Elliot and said to me, "Watch this." He flung his arm straight and threw the snowball at Elliot square on his back."

"So what happened? Was Elliot mad?" She wipes some tea droplets from her chin.

"Ohh. He was. Right after snowball impact, Elliot turned around and yelled "Hey!" while glaring at us and trying to clean the snow from his jacket. Grandfather handed me one and told me to have a go at it. I hurled it towards Elliot and only got his leg. This had turned into a snowball rivalry fight. We spent hours tossing snowballs at each other."

"After we had our fun, Grandmother called us back in and gave us buttered toast and warm hot chocolate. Elliot had winter break from his school so we stayed for about two weeks."

Ana's blue eyes light up. "You weren't in school, too?"

"I didn't attend school until a year after. I was placed in the same grade as Elliot."

"Oh." She downs the last drops of tea and heads back to the kitchen to refill. I join her.

Colors of bright green appear on the baby monitor indicating all is well with Teddy. "You really think Ted will enjoy the snow?" I ask. Speaking of which, outside is lightly frosting over.

"Ted is very curious, Christian. Remember that time when Ted and I came to pick you up from work and he was sitting on your desk and nearly knocked over your 'Echo Charlie' glider?"

"Yes." I say, deadpanned.

 _Never have I ever been so afraid of the thought my office could be a dangerous place for Ted. I couldn't get them both out fast enough._

A chorus of whines and whimpers appear in the colors of yellow from the monitor. Pacing my steps to Ted's room, I open the door and peek over his crib checking for any signs of trouble.

"Christian, relax." Ana consoles me. "At this rate, **you'll** be the one to give **yourself** a heart attack."

Ted's eyes open and he focuses his tiny blue eyes in our direction. A big smile welcomes our sight. His arms reach for us and I am quick to oblige.

"Hey buddy." I speak encouragingly. "Nap time over?"

I turn to Ana. "Shall we say lunch for us first, then outside?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes... Sir."


	2. Snow Play

**A/N (1):** Thank you all for the great chapter ideas! You've really helped me! I will try and write this to be the best Christmas for Teddy!

Also, I have a theme song for Ted. Search up 'Undertale - His Theme' or 'Undertale - Memory' on Youtube. Those are the melodies I have chosen for Ted.

...

Teddy burps a small puff of air as I gently pat him on his back. His lunch has consisted of mashed turkey and peas and a bottle of formula. Me being me, I made sure Ted had enough to eat but did not have his lunch go to waste.

"Is Teddy ready for snow play?" I baby talk to my son.

Ted giggles. Lifting him from his highchair, I wipe his mouth and hands clean.

Ana is getting ready herself before we head out for the day. Once she's ready, she'll take Ted and from me and proceed to get him in his winter clothes while I do the same.

"Okay, where's Teddy?" Ana comes from behind our bedroom door.

 _Oh... My... God... She is so beautiful!_ Navy blue jacket, light blue jeans that fit those legs perfectly, and to top it all off, a tan scarf.

 _Later, Grey. Later._

"What?" She asks.

I find myself stuttering. "You.. I... -uh... You..."

She raises a brow. "I hope the ends of these sentences are good."

"Trust me, Ana. No words are needed when it comes to your beauty."

My response floors her. She gazes at me, mouth open. "You know it's impolite to stare." I say, throaty, handing Teddy to her.

She chuckles and kisses my cheek. "Not when it's you."

I am left breathless. She cradles Ted and whisks off with him.

Changing into my jacket and boots, I grab my gloves, putting them on.

Ana and Teddy are waiting by the door. Ted has on a yellow colored jacket, brown snow boots and a small beanie to protect his ears from the cold.

"Are we all ready?" I ask, excited.

"I can't find Ted's gloves." Ana sounds panicked.

"Hang on. They're sure to be somewhere. Let's look. You check his room again, I'll look around his play area." She nods and places Ted down on the sofa. Ana hastily walks to Ted's room.

Checking under all of my son's toys, I'm not finding them, nor anything that looks remotely like gloves.

"Any luck, Ana!?" I shout, grabbing while peeking under blankets and pillows that we lay out for where Ted sits.

"Not yet!" She shouts back.

Under the last blanket, do I find them. "Found the gloves!"

 _How did they get under here?_ Honestly, my funny son and his ways. Some days it's his binky, others days, it's a sock.

"Thank god." Passing the gloves to Ana, she covers Ted's hands. Picking him up, she turns back to me and smiles "Now, we are ready." Opening the door, the cold air fills our lungs. Tiny flakes can be seen floating down. The sky's still blue but snow clouds remain scattered in the air. I have a feeling this will be a grand day in the snow.

Taking our first steps into the blank white canvas of snow, it creates a satisfying crunching sound with each step.

Our breaths shown by faint clouds of mist.

Ana lowers Teddy just above snow level. I wonder from Teddy's perspective what all this looks like to him. He drabbles a few words and babbles.

"This is snow, Teddy." I pick some off the ground.

I pack a small amount of snow into the shape of a ball and let Teddy hold it. "Snowball."

Ted claps the snowball but he lets it drop. It splatters and Ted tries to pick up the remaining snow. He coos out his curiosity. His eyebrows furrow together trying to figure out where the snowball went.

"You have to make another one, Teddy. Daddy can make one for you." Ana says, kissing the top of his head.

I do so. Packing another snowball, I, once again, give to Ted.

"Ted..." I laugh as he's about eat the snowball. Before it gets to his mouth, Ana swats it away. "No Ted!"

Like before, he reaches down and salvages what he can of the snowball. But Ted and his baby logic mind says it will magically appear... if you know where to look.

"What do you say to building a snowman?" Ana stands back up.

As if Ted can understand, he laughs.

"I think that was a 'Yes'." I say.

I set to work. Starting with rolling a pile of snow, that is almost as big as Teddy, that will be the base. I roll and roll until I see it is a sizeable shape. About the size of my black SUV tire will do.

Rolling it in place, I begin again with another pile of snow, making it the middle.

I look up to see Ana trying to get Ted to crawl in the snow. "Ana!" She gazes at me. "I don't think Teddy should be crawling around like that. It's cold!"

"Something could happen, Ana!" _I don't know what but I won't risk Teddy getting hurt._

"Christian. The ground is barely covered. Ted will be fine." My son is on all fours but flops onto his bottom. He can't walk yet. Picking up the middle of the snowman, I position it on the larger one. Finally, the head is all that's left.

"Ana, Come." She scoops up Ted before coming to me. "What?"

Ted's gloves and knees are powered with snow. He examines his gloves and tries to shake some off. Too funny not to laugh at him. One day, my son can be the most adventurous boy on the planet, the next, he will be focused on a playing with a certain toy all day.

"We need some pebbles for the snowman." I count. Two plus five plus three is... "About 10 pebbles. I'll hold Teddy."

Ana places Ted in my arms as she goes in search of our pieces for the snowman.

"Ted. Look. The snowman." I say. He extends his arm out and begins to pat the snowman on the head. "Do you like the snowman, Teddy?"

"Smaaa." He squeals. I'm so proud right now. _What have I done to deserve this beautiful child?_ I kiss his head. Ana returns. "I found what I could, boys. And I found two twigs for his hands." She takes half and me half of the collected pebbles and we begin placing them. I put on the second eye and Ted knocks the rock off. "He needs to see, Teddy." I chuckle while picking the 'eye' back up.

Ana uses the rest to make the buttons and the smile. "It feels like it's missing something." I say, trying to ponder what it could be.

Ted rests his hand near where the snowman's nose would be. "The nose!" Ana blurts out. _Our son is a genius._ "We don't have anymore rocks left." Ana scans the ground. "Oh! We are in luck. There's one right by your foot."

She bends down to pick it up and plops it right in the center of the snowman. "It stills feels...you know."

"Maybe a carrot for the nose." She adds.

"Oh no. Nuh-uh." I shake my head. "I am NOT wasting a perfectly good carrot, Ana."

"Pinecones?" Ana asks.

I snap my fingers. "There you go!" I hand Ted back to her and run to the entrance of where some trees are.

 _Holy shit!_ I lose my footing and slide while still standing on my own two feet. Only when I reach the end of the frozen do I regain my footing. _Whoa! Talk about a slip up, Grey!_

Getting whatever pinecone I can, I decide to quickly turn back. I am halted in my steps as a ball of slush thumps me in my chest. _What the-?_ Another hits me. I can see Ana laughing in the distance. _Oh, like that is it?_

Making a ball of snow, I ensure my aim is for my wife and not Ted. I toss the ball. Ana shrieks and moves out of the way. It misses. _Damn._ She launches another one at me. This time I am prepared and dodge, having the ball nearly hitting my head.

 _Christ! My wife has good aim. She should include extra points for throwing with one hand and keeping Ted by her side._

I decide to just leg it and run back, all the while Ana continues to pelt me with snowballs. My legs, arms, chest are struck.

Ted is giggling when I return. "Was Daddy funny, Teddy Bear?" He coos, reaching for the pinecone. Our snowman is complete.

 _Hmm. Perhaps I should save some snow for Me and Ana's time in the Playroom... Ridiculous, Grey. You have ice..._ Hmm. I'll think more about that later...

"He looks perfect." Ana says.

Ted's nose and cheeks begin to pink from the cold air. "I think it's time to head back in now. Ted looks cold."

"Yes. Let's go." She holds our son tight against her and walks with me back to our house.

Inside, warm air greets us. I can feel my skin warming up as I take off my snow clothes. "Whoo. That was brisk and fun!" I shout excitedly.

Ana takes Ted's jacket and such which are patterned with snow from where he was crawling. "I wish we had a fireplace." She flops his clothing, causing a flurry of flakes to be sent floating down to the floor.

"I'll need to give Ted a warm bath." She states, taking Teddy to the bathroom.

My phone rings. Thank god, I didn't take it out with me into the snow.

Hmm... Two missed calls from Elliot. I ring him back as I hear Ana filling the tub.

"Sup, bro?" He answers.

"Yeah, you called?" I ask.

"I did. Was just about to do again then you called me. Kate wanted to know if we all could go holiday shopping together."

"Who's _'We all'_?" I make little quotations in the air.

" _We_ , being Me, Kate, you, Ana and my little nephew."

Oh god... The crowds, too many people, so much...ugh! "Hang on." I say, covering the speaker while I inform Ana. "I suppose we can go. We can pick out some gifts early. Tell them yes." Ted splashes the water and gurgles happily, playing with his boat toys. His hair all soaped up.

"That's a yes, _Lelliot_." I teasingly say.

"Alright!" He shouts, loud as he was when we were kids. "How's Wednesday for you two? 11 a.m?"

"Fine. Whatever, okay."

"Bro, we gotta get you into the Christmas Spirit." He laughs.

"Bye, _Lelliot_." I taunt in an effort to get him to hang up. Ironically, it works.

Ana opens the door from the bathroom. Ted is wrapped in a light brown, bear-pattern, towel, his hair slightly damp from his bath. "So when are we going holiday shopping?" She questions.

"Wednesday. Noon-ish" I answer.

 _And it will be the longest day of my life..._

...

 **A/N (2):** I know this story is supposed to be about Teddy but what do you think of me writing a chapter on a Christmas Playroom scene just for Christian and Ana? Or should that be a separate story on it's own?

Let me know...


	3. Tis' the Shoppers

**A/N (1):** This took a while to write. You're all excited over Christian going Xmas shopping! What gives?

Sorry for the lack of updates. I have so much going on. New Games to play, fan-art to draw, and doing a little xmas shopping myself.

Okay. Back to the story...

...

Fuckin hell! How long have I got to endure a Christmas shopping trip?

 _All day. That's how long._

I'm still dreading today. Elliot nor Katherine hasn't called and said they're ready yet so here we three are stuck until the green light is lit. Ted is crawling on his padded playmat, searching his toys to find one to play with.

"Come on, Christian. It might be good to get out and stretch your legs. See all the Christmas displays the city has set up, listing what to buy and what not to buy."

I snort. That reminds me... I haven't made a Christmas list this year. Actually, this month, I mean to say. _Christmas only comes once a year._

"Besides, I think while we're there, we could have Teddy meet Santa."

I freeze. "Ana. I'm not sure I'd feel okay handing our son over to some random stranger."

"You'll be there, too. I've seen your protectiveness over Ted." She wraps her arms around me. "Sure, Ted may not remember his exact first Christmas that's happening now but don't you want to make his perfect as can be?" Her blue eyes stare into my soul.

"Anastasia Grey... What are you doing to me?" The things she says. It's sounds so natural. Stress, worry-free, natural. "If this goes wrong..."

"Trust me, Christian." She says holding my hands. "Ted will be surround by family." She glances at her phone. "Now, if only they would call so we can get this day over with."

I stand up. "We can meet them there. I mean, technically, Elliot said to be there at noon-ish, he didn't say we all have to pack into a car together."

Ana taps her chin... _Biting her lip..._ "You may be right. Plus, we could get a little head start on **our** own gifts."

"Bear in mind, I'll be just picking out presents. I ain't buying on the spot, Ana. You can do as you wish with your shopping." I say.

Ana still hasn't really been fond of spending our money. She calls it ' _your money._ '

"Fair enough. Alright, Mr. Grey. Shall we be off?" She picks up Ted.

"We need to make a list on the way." I grab the Audi keys. "And to all a good shopping."

...

The mall is somewhat getting crowded. People speed walking to and from shops, carrying pounds of bags filled with mystery gifts, all dressed in heavy coats and winter wear. The mall air is a sea of thousands chattering away. Families, individuals, and employees scattered with their significant others trying to help someone else.

Little shops become occupied with long lines. Many of the food emporiums are overwhelmed with people who've decided to take downtime.

There is music playing over the loudspeakers but due the crowd, I cannot hear it, however, I notice bits of a similar melody.

 _Ba-rum-pa-pa-rum  
Ba-rum-pa-pa-rum  
Ba-rum-pa-pa-rum_

 **The Little Drummer Boy** _._

Last year, Ana said it was her favorite Christmas song.

"So..." I turn to Ana. "Where do we start?"

The expression on her face tells me she too is surprised at the mass of people who are here. "I'm not sure. Let me think." Her blue gazes fixes on each shop. "Who do you think will be the hardest to buy gifts for? The harder we start, the more easier everyone else will be to think for without a second chance."

"Maybe you should've brought Ted's stroller, Christian. Are you sure you won't have trouble carrying Ted all day?" She laughs. Ted is spinning his head side to side. His first glimpse into the world of Christmas.

"The shoppers get crazy around this time of year. The pushing, the shoving, _the closeness._ I know I don't mind you being close to me but everyone else..." I shudder. "I am protecting Ted no matter the cost of this shopping trip."

 _Getting speechy, huh, Grey?_

"Okay, Super Dad. Who are we starting with first?" She leans on my shoulder.

"Your parents and yes, that includes Bob, too."

She pulls out her list she typed up on her blackberry. "My mother... Jewelry, perhaps. Bob. He needs a new sport he can try out. And Ray, I'm not sure."

"I have an idea but that will have to wait. Who's up next?" I reposition Teddy on the other side of my chest, holding him close. He glances up at the vast skylight above him. _He's so curious._

"Now, **your** parents, Christian."

Just as I'm about to speak, two voices catch our attention. Even Ted tires to look.

"Ana!"

"Bro!"

Two heads of blonde hair push and maneuver their way from behind a queue of people.

"Kate! Elliot!" Ana rushes over to her sister-and-brother-in-law. All three hug together then proceed to do the same to me and Teddy.

"Oh my!" Kate exclaims. Her eyes focused on her nephew. "He has gotten so big since we last saw him." Elliot chimes in. "Yep, he sure is growing fast. It's already Christmas. Next thing you know, it'll be his first birthday."

Ted furrows his eyebrows together, trying to study his aunt and uncle. He has seen them before. Maybe he wants to know why they are here. Ted reaches for Elliot, leaning out of my grasp. "Sup, little nephew?" Ted leans back again, gripping my jacket.

"So when did you guys get here?" I ask.

"About an hour ago. We wanted to get some food first before we began any shopping. What about you two?"

I look down at my watch. "30 minutes before. Ana, Ted and I had lunch before we arrived here."

"Since we're together, shall we get started?" Kate inquires.

"Might as well." Elliot says.

"Wait! _Who_ is going to buy _who's_ presents?" Ana looks at all of us.

I snap my fingers. "I got it! Ana, you and Kate handle the girls. Ted, Elliot and I will handle the boys."

"Alright." She kisses my cheek and Ted's. "Don't worry, Ana. I'll keep Ted safe. Remember, you can spend as much as you like."

"Laters, baby...and man." She is whisked off with Kate.

"So, _Lelliot,_ Dad first?" I turn to my brother.

"I was thinking our little guest of honor here. The toy stores are going to get more crowded and all the good toys will be gone."

I raise a brow. "Since when did you become a toy expert?" I smirk. "Elliot. I am not buying anything there. We're picking them out."

"Bro. This mall has got exactly 4 toy stores. We have to be quick with certain decisions when it comes to child's play. I mean, from an adult's point of view. To Teddy here, imagine a little mini vacation with each toy."

 _Whoa! My philosophical brother, ladies and gentlemen._ "Who are you and what have you done with Elliot?" I joke.

"Bro, come on. Let's hightail it to the kids corner."

...

The first toy store we reach practically all their toys left.

"Oh boy." I am dreading the crowds for this if we don't hurry the hell up. "Let's say about seven toys for Teddy. I'll grab two, you grab five."

Elliot grabs my shoulder. "Wait..."

I stare at his hand. He retracts it. "Sorry."

"It's alright. As you were going to say..."

"Why don't you handle the gifts for Ted and I'll hold him." He asks. "You know what toys he likes and doesn't play with. I know nothing of babies...yet."

"Elliot. Just help me." I plead.

He nods and we enter the store. "Sure thing, bro."

Christ Almighty! There's at least 15 kids here. All eagerly gripping to toys from the shelves they can reach. Boys with action figures, girls with dolls er.. 'Barbies' or somethings that are like those. Little tiny babies are surrounded by colorful play blocks and stuffed animals.

"What would Teddy Bear like?" I coo to my son. He blue eyes are in full wonderment of every imaginative toy to have in his grasp.

...

I've been shown nearly every toy that would be safe for Ted to play. Elliot has had most of these when he was little then... him and his boyish ways ended with them destroyed because he wanted to play tornado or either colored with what I can only describe as 'Nature's Make-up'.

And when I say make-up, I mean, he smeared mud on his toys, let little bugs crawl over them; worms and snails.

The whole nine yards.

I'm feeling ready to go. All these people crowded around us trying to get the best toys for their children. I know my son's gifts ain't going to be much different from the presents most children get but damn it, I will make Christmas special for Ted.

We make our way to the check out. Ted is holding a toy car in his hands. He picked this one out himself. "Once we're home, you can play with this one all you like, Teddy."

 _Nothing can be too good for my little boy._

"So, Mr. Grey. Would you like a bag for all this?" The cashier asks.

I hand Ted to Elliot.

"No." I say. "I want these all to be delivered to the address on this card in no less than 5 business days."

I give the cashier my serious look. The one that, apparently, I'm known to give but reserve for people I don't know or trust.

He takes the card willingly, stares at it. His eyes go wide for a brief moment then come back to me. "Of course, M-Mr. Grey."

"Thank you." I reply as politely.

Retrieving Teddy back from Elliot, we walk out from the store.

"Where to next?" My brother inquiries.

"Dad. Has he dropped any hints about what he wants?"

Elliot thinks for a brief moment. "None I can think of. But, hey, maybe we'll see something that's of his style."

"How about yourself, bro?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "You know me bro. I have to show off my love for the teams!"

"I see. When the girls make it back, we'll go back to shopping for each other. Now, let's go find a gift for our Dad, Ray and Bob."

...

I admit. It's really hard to shop for people but as along they have an interest, you can find something close.

We bought Carrick some new leather tote bags. God only knows how much cases he works on everyday. I suggested those while my brother bought him a silver rolex watch.

A 36mm Datejust Steel and White Gold Silver Diamond Dial, to be exact.

For Bob, two sets of golf clubs. I'm not trying to sound like an asshole here, but I don't really know Bob all very much.

Ray... Ana's stepfather. The one who I was introduced to first. In a weird way, we've developed a quick bond. For him, I couldn't quite settle on just _one_ gift so I got him various items which I hope he'll like.

With every purchase, I hand the cashier my card and explain the delivery.

I send a text to Andrea to let me know when the packages arrive.

We're sitting in the food court awaiting our wives. I don't exactly trust the food from here to eat it. I'll wait until we return home.

Speaking of which, Ted needs is going to need to be fed again soon. His midday post lunch.

I feel two delicate hands touch my shoulders. I still. Ted giggles. His mother is now back and he's happy to have her fuss over him. The girls both have a couple of bags filled with whatever.

"Hi Teddy Bear." Ana takes him. "Did you have fun shopping with Daddy and uncle Lelliot?"

Elliot rolls his eyes as we all laugh. "Yeah, because that won't get annoying."

"Christian! Where's your presents and Ted's?!" She exclaims.

I turn to her. "Ana. Relax. I told them to have it delivered to GEH. Trust me, they'll be there."

Her face visibly relaxes but I can sense the worry in her eyes.

"How was shopping with Katherine?" I ask.

"Tiring. She sighs. She wanted to hit every store, try out a bunch of makeup, fit into every pair of shoes. But on the bright side, I found, more or less, perfect items for everyone."

"I take it you boys had fun?" She perks up a brow.

"Same as you. More or less. We must've spent 30 minutes of finding gifts. Except for Teddy, no problems there. Shall we head home? Ted is near his second lunch."

She nods. "There's one more thing I want to do before we leave."

"What?" I ask.

A small, shy smile brightens. "Have Ted take a picture with Santa."

"I'm not sure about this, Ana. Who knows how long we'll have to wait."

Katherine speaks. "Actually, Ana and I just came from the corner. The line to meet Santa isn't long at all."

I stand up. "Okay, Teddy Bear. Ready to meet Santa Claus?" My son smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

...

We all have waited in line for 25 minutes at the most. I'll agree it wasn't so long but I can't wait to return home. Most of the children that met Santa have either started crying or sat quietly. Given Ted's childish nature, it would seem he would be the lesser of the two.

It's now our turn... I have never felt so on edge in my life.

"Hello, little one." The so called 'Santa' says, happily. Ana places Ted on his lap. "I am Santa Claus."

Ted blue eyes flicker all over the red man, his eyebrows furrow together. _Oh yes, he is very, very curious today._ He just looks... so serious yet adorable.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" He asks our son.

"Goo bah!" He squeaks.

Santa laughs. "Yes. A good boy. What would you like for Christmas, little one?"

"He would like toy cars." Elliot blurts out.

"They're his favorite toys." I add.

"I see. Well, he seems to know his toys." Ted begins to grab at the little Christmas tree display beside him. All he does is manage to bend the tree branches upward. _Could he ever be so cute?_

After Ted has a few more seconds with Santa, he gets his picture taken and is given a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas, Ted!" He yells before us five are out of sight.

"I'll need to remind myself to get copies of these." I say. Ted is holding his picture while we walk back to our car. Elliot and Kate went have decided to hang back and wander around the mall.

"See. It wasn't as bad as you thought, now was it?" She winks.

"Okay, I admit. Today was actually very interesting."

"You know, it's times like this when I can't wait to see how you will handle Ted's teen years." She teases.

A cold shiver runs down me. "Not funny, Ana. Please, let's just enjoy our time with our Teddy Bear."

"As you wish, Mr. Grey." She kisses Ted and me.

"Your wish is granted, Mrs. Grey." I kiss her back.


End file.
